Ain't no saint
by Queendom97
Summary: See the life of students and what they struggle through
1. The New Girl

''It's all fun and game, till' someone catches feelings'' Roman smirked from where he was standing leaned against the wall.

''Oh would you shut it'' Dean muttered as he randomly browsed through his history book.

''Honestly I don't get girls. I was clear with my intensions; she can't just come a month later with this bullshit-feelings-thing'' he continued as he threw the book to the side.

''Listen it's pretty simple. Either you cut it or you just agree to her terms'' Roman shrugged before walking over to the table where Dean was sitting.

''Her terms? I won't be tamed nor bound to anyone''

''Well then'' Roman reached over and dragged the book against him.

''Now, what the hell is Russia doing this time?'' Roman asked as his eyes ran over the paper.

''Actually, it's Germany now'' Dean replied and Roman looked up from the book.

''They call it the _Night of Broken Glass;_ cause of all the shattered glass from the store windows that littered the streets''

''What has robbery to do with history?'' Roman frowned and Dean shook his head.

''It's about the Nazis hate against the Jewish. How are you even passing this course?''

''Easy, you just write _'because humans are stupid'_ on every question'' Roman shrugged before leaning back in his seat.

''Speaking of stupidity, where's Seth?''

''Detention'' Dean said before he reached for his book back.

''Uhu, you hungry?'' Roman asked as he rocked back and forth on his chair. Dean browsed a little in the book before sighing.

''Yeah, let's eat''

They gathered their stuff before exiting the group room, making their way against the cafeteria.

''Ambrose!'' Dean and Roman turned by the voice of Alberto, he was signaling for them to come and sit with him and the other boys.

''Should we pretend like we didn't hear?'' Dean whispered.

''I wish, but I need help with Spanish class'' Roman sighed before walking up to Del Rio's table.

''Hey! What's up?'' Roman made a handshake with Alberto before sitting down, while Dean just took his seat and started to eat his lunch box.

''Admiring the view'' Randy said with a smirk and Dean peeked up from his eating, fork in his mouth. Randy, Batista, Punk and Triple H were all looking at someone.

''Huh?'' he turned and followed their gaze.

''Who's that?'' he raised a brow and now Roman turned as well.

''What are we looking at?'' AJ joined them at the table and Punk greeted her with a kiss. By the look of the other men, AJ turned her gaze to see what they were looking at.

''Oww, the new girl'' she said uninterested before opening her lunch box.

''You know her?'' Randy asked.

''Her name is Alice, she started today'' AJ replied.

''She single?'' Dean smirked and AJ sighed.

''Do you men always think with your dicks?''

''The majority of time, yeah'' Dean shrugged and the other guys laughed.

''Speaking like a true rapist'' AJ said, shewing slowly with a glint of disgust in her eyes.

''Bruh'' Dean said, jet smiling.

''Whatever, I have class in five; see ya'' AJ rolled her eyes as she rose. She lost her appetite. She bent over and kissed Punk on the cheek before walking away.

''I'll catch you later'' Punk said after her.

''Just a tip man, your girl is way too tensed... maybe you should take care of that'' Dean said, looking at Punk.

''Careful'' Punk threatened and Roman chuckled.

''Excuse him Punk, he's had a bad weekend'' Roman smirked.

''But it may just have turned'' Dean said and Roman turned to see him peek over his shoulder, looking at the new girl.

''She looks sweet, don't fuck her up too much'' Roman said while he patted Dean on the back. He just responded with a smirk.

''We should go, class begins in three'' Batista said and with that, they gathered their stuff and left.

''Ah, so lampara is not lamp?'' Roman frowned as they walked down the hallway.

''Yes it is but just because you add –ara to everything it doesn't make it Spanish'' Alberto said a little irritated. Dean couldn't help but chuckle.

''Beautiful day mr. Mysterio, you look good'' Randy grated Ray as they entered the lesson.

''Orton, I'm warning you'' Ray raised his finger against Randy.

''A for effort at least, huh?'' Randy shrugged before he made his way to the back of the class and took his spot beside Batista.

''Okay class, today…'' Ray begun but was interrupted.

''Sorry I'm late, still trying to get a grip of all these halls''

''Ah, miss Volt. A pleasure to have you here, take your seat and don't worry, you'll get a grip of it sooner or later'' Ray smiled against Alice and the girl returned a smile.

''Like I was saying, today we continue with chapter four so you all can open up page…'' while Ray gave the instructions, Alice glanced over the classroom. She tried not to get eye contact with anyone and discovered at last one empty place.

She moved toward it and placed her bag on the floor before taking her seat. She looked around and the other students and they were reading in their book, so she followed their steps.

''Hi'' she turned by the voice of a male and found a blond guy looking at her.

''Sup'' she replied and he smirked.

''I'm Dean'' he introduced himself and put on a charming face expression. It didn't seem to bit on her so much because usually girl smiled back when he did that, she didn't. She just replied with a nod and Dean turned to Roman who just chuckled and shrugged.

''If there's something you need, you can…'' Dean made another try.

''Shh'' John interrupted and Dean turned to him.

''Don't shh me!'' he snapped and this made Alice laugh.

''Ambrose!'' Ray raised his voice and Dean muttered something before sinking lower down in his seat, crossing his arms.

''I'm Alice'' he heard from his left and turned to see Alice smile at him.

Bingo.


	2. Tick Tock

''You know what's funny?'' Seth said as he joined Roman and Dean in the library. He was just released from detention.

''They teach us that the truth is good, and then when you tell the truth; everyone gets offended'' he threw his hands in the air and let them fall back down. Roman and Dean just chuckled.

''How was class? Did I miss anything?'' Seth asked as he placed his bag on the table.

''You wanna hear something interesting?'' Dean said and Seth could hear the irony behind his voice.

''If you're ever running from a crocodile; you should run in zigzags. Because they can only run straight forward'' Dean said leaning back in his seat, proud. Seth started to laugh and Roman couldn't help but crack a smile as well.

''I swear that lesson was pure torture'' Dean shook his head.

''So did I miss something _really_ interesting then?'' Seth continued.

''Not much, Dean…'' Roman begun but was interrupted.

''I have no idea what he's talking about'' Dean denied and Roman laughed as he shook his head.

''What?'' Seth asked a little confused.

''Drama with Kelly'' Roman said, filling him in.

''What did you do now?'' Seth grinned and looked over at Dean.

''Nothing!'' Dean yelled and crossed his arms.

''Okay… anyway you guys are still coming to my father's BBQ this weekend, right?'' Seth asked as he pulled out his books from his bag.

''No, I think that's a bad idea. People will feel uncomfortable if I'm there'' Dean said, shaking his head.

''That's their problem'' Seth objected.

''We'll see man'' Dean said a little hesitating and Seth sighed before turning to Roman.

''But you're coming, right?'' praying that he would say yes.

''Yeah, I'll be there'' Roman said and Seth smiled, satisfied.

Dean's phone started to ring and he glanced over at it before hitting the red button with a sigh.

''Dude, that's like the fifth time she calls'' Roman pointed out.

''So?'' Dean said and opened up returned to his book.

''Honestly Dean if I were you, I would bang one of her friends to mark'' Roman shrugged.

''What a dumb idea'' Seth said frowning.

''Do it'' he added and the three of them laughed.

''Shh'' they heard behind them and turned to see John.

''Man I swear, hush me one more time I'll strangle you to death'' Dean threatened. John just gave him and glare before returning to his reading. Watching John do so, the guys figured they would do some reading of their own since the tests were coming up.

Dean was reading about Buddha when something disturbed his concentration. He peeked up but Roman and Seth didn't seem to notice.

''Do you hear that?''

''Hear what?'' Roman frowned and looked at Seth. He just shrugged, not hearing either. Dean turned in his seat.

''Hey. HEY!'' he shouted.

''What?'' the girl said and removed one of her headphones. It was Alice.

''Uhm, I can hear your music'' Dean said a little surprised.

''Yeah, you're welcome'' she gave him an irritated glare before placing the headphone back over her ear. Dean sighed and turned back.

''Man you've really lost your touch with the ladies'' Roman chuckled and Dean threw him a gaze.

Eventually they had to go to their classes. Roman and Seth had psychology while Dean had biology so Seth and Roman took off before Dean made his way towards his class. As he turned the corner, he saw Alice looking around, looking rather lost.

''Hi, need any help?'' he asked and she turned to look him over. She seemed to remember him after a while.

''Yeah, this school is practically a maze'' Alice complained.

''You'll get used to it'' Dean smiled but she shook her head.

''It's not that. I just hate school'' she said shrugging.

''Then why are you here?'' Dean asked, but not to be rude.

''Oh you know… I'm watching my parents get older, and just praying that I'll make something out of myself before they leave this Earth'' she said and he looked a little stunned at her. Not expecting that answer.

''So can you point me against the direction of math class?'' she added and eventually he decided to walk with her to her lesson.


	3. Don't You Know

''We're done talking jet?'' Dean whined and Kelly looked a little hurt at him.

''Yeah… but just so you know; it's not okay to fuck with someone's feelings just because you're unsure about your own'' she added before turning to leave. Dean exhaled in a relief before turning to open his locker.

''Can I ask you one more thing?'' he heard her add and sighed.

''Sure'' he said excessively.

''You think I'm a nice person?'' she asked and he arched his eyebrows a bit confused.

''Yeah, you're one of the nicest persons I know'' he replied.

''Then why are you so mean to me?'' her voice failed her throughout the meaning and her eyes started to tear up as Dean's eyes widened.

''No, don't cry… I…'' Dean started to panic, he hated when girls cried.

''I'm sorry'' he said at last and she wiped her tears away before inhaling big.

''Yeah, it's fine. I didn't need my heart anyway'' she looked away and hugged her books a little closer to her chest. She then turned her gaze to the ground and left as Dean looked after her with a slight frown on his face.

''So, how did it go?'' Roman came up and banged Dean on the back.

''There's a reason to why I don't do relationships'' he muttered and opened his locker.

''Was it that bad?'' Seth frowned as he approached them.

''I just don't want anything serious and what do I get instead? Drama. Just the thing I'm trying to avoid by not having girlfriends'' Dean said irritate as he took his math book out of the locker and closed it behind.

''All problems are boring, until it's your own'' Seth pointed out and Dean gave him a gaze. He was not in the mood for Seth's wisdom.

''I'll catch you guys later'' he said before he collided his palm with first Roman's, and then Seth's.

''You think he took it personal?'' Roman asked as he and Seth walked down the hallway.

''I don't know. I saw Kelly on the way over, and she was crying'' Seth mentioned as he threw away a nod to Randy that passed them.

''They slept with each other for like a month, she can't really have catched feelings? I mean he only wrote her when it pleased him'' Roman frowned confused.

''Girls'' Seth shrugged and Roman nodded.

''Speaking of, how is Alexa?'' Roman asked and Seth automatically smiled.

''Good, she came over yesterday''

''So when are you two going to make this official?'' Roman smirked and Seth's smiled faded before he shrugged.

''I don't know; we've not really talked about it. And you know, don't ask things you don't want to know'' Seth pointed out and Roman agreed by nodding.

''Just be careful so we don't end up with a Kelly 2.0-situation'' Roman shook his head.

''I'm not as stupid as Dean, I handle my things professionally'' Seth grinned and Roman chuckled. Seth was about to add something when Roman's eyes lit up.

''Hey Alicia, looking good'' he said and the girl moved her eyes from Roman's head, down to his toes. She then made a face expression before snorting and walking away with her friends, whispering.

''That you're still locked on Alicia Fox is a mystery I will never understand'' Seth chuckled and Roman shrugged.

''When are you giving up that dream man? I mean the girl practically ignores your existents on a daily base'' Seth shook his head.

''One day you'll see'' Roman smiled with a glint in his eyes.

''Yeah, if we don't die before that day comes'' Seth snorted and received a glare from Roman.

''I'm just saying man, she's probably referring to you as her stalker'' Seth continued, trying to make a statement. Roman once again gave him a glare and Seth chuckled.

''Breath, I'm not going to sue you. But I do think she's mean to you'' Seth added.

''That would require her to actually speak to me'' Roman objected.

''Yeah, but silence says a lot more then you think'' Seth pointed out and Roman looked over at him as they entered the classroom.


	4. Shut Your Mouth And Listen

''You want to hear something interesting?'' Eve said as she joined Kelly and Alicia in the cafeteria.

''Well apparently the only part of your body that _never_ changes are your eyes. So here's a tip. If you gonna fall in love with someone, fall in love with that person's eyes. Because that part of them will never change'' she said and started to shake her juice.

''Or you can just fall off a bridge. It hurts less'' Kelly said and Eve and Alicia exchanged gazes. Kelly sighed before pressing her phone. When only her background and the clock popped up, she sighed and closed it again a little frustrated.

''You're expecting...?'' Eve raised her brows but was cut off.

''He's probably just busy'' Kelly tried but Eve and Alicia exchanged another gaze.

''Girl, listen. You know how long it takes to reply to a text? Here let me show you'' Alicia said and picked up her phone. She moved her thumbs back and forth before closing the phone again and placing it back on the table. Seconds later Kelly's phone lit up by a text from Alicia.

''Yepp. So if he wanted to make time for you, he would. The _too-busy_ -excuse is bullshit'' she said irritated. She didn't mean to be rude, but Kelly needed to hear this.

''It's true girl, how he treats you is how he feels about you'' Eve added and Alicia agreed by nodding.

''It's not that simple'' Kelly sighed and picked up her fork before starting to play a little with the food in front of her.

''I just really thought he was a good one. But I guess people can be really unpredictable'' she added.

''I will not have you like this on Saturday! Come on girl, who is he even'' Alicia whined.

''Yeah, you need to teach him a lesson. He will regret his actions'' Eve pointed out as well and Kelly started to nod.

''I will rip out his heart, just as he did mine'' Kelly said and once again Alicia and Eve exchanged gazes. They started to eat their lunch instead, not sure on what to say.

''But won't Dean be at the BBQ-party?'' Kelly asked with a frown as they left off their trays. Alicia sighed, tired of the Dean-topic.

''So? He goes to the school as well; you're going to stop coming here for that?'' Alicia pointed out.

''I'm thinking about it'' Kelly replied and Alicia gave her a glare. This was going to be a tough month.

x x x

''Where were you last night? I tried to call you'' Seth asked Dean as they were walking down the hallway.

''With Maria'' Dean shrugged and Seth and Roman chuckled.

''Man you just survived a hurricane, why on Earth would you move on to a tsunami'' Seth said and shook his head.

''I'll let you know when I need the lifeline'' Dean smiled and Seth and Roman nodded.

''Oh, and I was thinking?'' Roman said.

''Enlighten us'' Dean chuckled.

''I was thinking…'' just as Roman was about to tell, Eve, Alicia and Kelly appeared behind the corner.

''Hi'' Roman's eyes lit as he saw Alicia. She however ignored him and glared at Dean with hate.

''Hi'' Kelly said with a low voice and Dean replied with a nod.

''Uhm, I'll see you later'' Kelly said to Alicia before tuning and walking away. Alicia sighed and threw a death-gaze at Dean.

''What'' he said irritated.

''You're an asshole, you know that, right?'' she hissed.

''So I've been told'' he didn't bother to argue; this was Kelly's best friend and he didn't expect anything less.

''Yeah well stay away from her, would ya'' Alicia continued and narrowed her eyes.

''I didn't do anything wrong'' Dean objected and Alicia raised her eyebrows.

''Excuse you?'' she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

''I was clear with…'' Dean begun but didn't get the chance to continue.

''Shut your mouth and listen'' Alicia hissed and Dean looked stunned at her.

''When a person tells you that you hurt them,'' she pointed her finger at him,

''You don't get to decide that you didn't''


	5. I Think My Heart Wants Me Dead

''So there is a father and a mother. And the father is a son, who has a mother. But

the mother has a daughter, who gets married to the brother of a mother…'' Roman read off the paper and looked up to see Seth's face. It most certainly was reflecting his own.

''So Alicia, how do you interpret that?'' Seth said to turn the attention away from himself.

''Uhm… inbreeding?'' she said and Roman and Seth looked at each other.

''Works for me'' Roman shrugged and Seth agreed by nodding.

''So does this mean this group thing is over?'' she said while she packed her purse, already making a statement that she was about to leave.

''Yeah. Oh, and you don't happen to…'' Roman begun.

''Let me think about it… uhh, no'' she said throwing the purse over her arm and leaving. The sound of her high heels slowly faded.

''At least she thought about it… that's progress'' Roman tried and Seth gave him a look that followed by him shaking his head.

''Why am I such an idiot when it comes to her?'' Roman asked.

''You tell me'' Seth said before standing up as well.

''Okay I gotta run, see you tonight at the BBQ'' Seth said and rose his hand as a goodbye.

''See ya'' Roman replied.

x x x

''Hey! Finally'' Seth welcomed Dean and Roman.

''Yeah we almost didn't make it here alive, how in Earth did you pass you driving test?'' Roman looked at Dean.

''But did you die?!'' Dean objected and Roman gave him a glare. Seth chuckled at them before opening his arms.

''Beers to the left, food to the right and… HEY!'' Seth begun but was distracted. He left Roman and Dean by the entrance but this was like a second home to them so there was no problem. Dean looked after Seth and chuckled before taking an inhale.

''Okay, Roman let's start with…'' Dean was going to say alcohol but Roman was headed somewhere else.

''Alicia. Let's start with Alicia. Yeah this will be fun'' Dean said to himself as he followed Roman.

''Ladies'' Roman smirked as he went up to Alicia and Kelly. Alicia turned, glanced at Roman from top to toe and turned back to Kelly.

''Hi'' Kelly gave him a respond as she shook her head at her friend and Roman just smiled.

''You look amazing'' Roman now turned his attention to Kelly who actually talked to him. Also Seth had said that it would make Alicia notice him… some kind of woman logic Roman didn't understand.

''Thank you, you… too'' she started the sentence with a smile, but the smile faded away when Dean approached them.

''Hi'' Dean said with a glint in his eye as he observed Kelly in her red dress. Kelly however looked away uncomfortable and her body language screamed she didn't want to be there.

''Look, I'm sorry'' Dean sighed.

''Now what you really sorry for? I lost track of keeping score'' Kelly snapped back and Dean nodded.

''Fair enough'' he said and turned to walk against the bar. Roman tipped back and forth on his toes before burying his hands deep down in his pockets.

''I better go as well, have a nice evening'' he said polity and walked after Dean. Kelly sighed and looked at Alicia.

''Why didn't he say that I was pretty?'' Alicia said and Kelly raised a brow.

''Because you treat him like shit'' Kelly said a little irritated and Alicia frowned.

''What is up with you?! You can almost think the guy took your virginity'' Alicia shook her head.

''That's not it! It's just... you know he was my second, and the part that hurts the most is that meanwhile… Meanwhile I'm like number 27. Or somewhere between 22 and 34'' Kelly said frustrated and Alicia sighed.

''Girl, I understand but there is nothing you can do about it you have to move on'' Alicia tried. Kelly looked at her for a while before nodding slowly.

''You're right'' Kelly said and reached for a vodka bottle. She twist-opened the bottle and placed it against her mouth before walking away.

''I didn't mean it like that!'' Alicia panicked and ran after her.


	6. I Should Hate You

''Kelly _please_ give me the bottle'' Alicia whined for the 50th time but it was just as useless as her other tries.

''Hey, you're in my biology class, right?'' Alicia turned to see Alice.

''And you are? Doesn't matter, leave'' Alicia said and Alice snorted. She didn't want to come to this BBQ party but her father knew the hosts so she was forced to.

''Whops'' Kelly tripped and almost dropped the bottle. She however reacted to the situation by giggling.

''Ehm, she doesn't look good'' Alice smiled. Her night might just have turned.

''Who asked for your opinion, leave'' Alicia snapped but Alice just ignored her.

''Who's the boy?'' Alice continued.

''Bitch is you deaf? I said…'' Alicia almost screamed but was cut off.

''Ambrose'' Kelly replied and Alice nodded.

''And why do you hate him?'' she asked. Alice saw this as entertainment but she could tell the blond girl had been really messed up.

''Because I love him'' Kelly replied. The sentence didn't make any sense, and still it made all the sense in the world.

''I see… I'm new in town. You don't mind pointing out this _Ambrose?''_ Alice said and Kelly had no problems with that. She turned and pointed at the guy that had a beer in one hand, and a girl in his other. Alice couldn't help but chuckled a little, she remembered Dean.

''You find this funny? Hoe if I were you I would leave NOW'' Alicia was on fire tonight.

''Actually I did find this entertaining to begin with. However, I do feel a little compassion for her'' Alice confessed and walked away.

''She's nice'' Kelly said with a smile and Alicia chook her head.

''Hey'' Alice said as she approached Dean.

''Hey!'' he burst out and let go of the girl he was holding to replace her with Alice.

''I didn't know you knew the Rolling's. Are you having a good time?'' he said, his breath let her knew which part of him that was asking.

''Actually I'm leaving. I just came to say that you fucked up with that one'' she said and pointed at Kelly. Dean followed her direction and his smile faded. Alice smiled and lifted his arm off her.

''Just saying'' she added, patting him on the chest and leaving. Dean looked after her before turning his gaze back to Kelly who tripped once again as Alicia catched her.

''For God's sake'' he cursed and walked towards them. This had blown up in the way he was just trying to avoid.

''Kelly…!'' Alicia gasped just as Dean catched her falling.

''Woho!'' Dean said stunned and placed her slowly at the ground.

''Not you!'' Kelly whined and tried to struggle out of his arms.

''How much did she have?'' Dean frowned and looked at Alicia. Alicia shook her head and now the tears came.

''No, don't cry! Go find Roman'' Dean said, panicking over that a woman was crying in front of him. Alicia nodded and left.

''Let go of me'' he heard Kelly whine in his arms.

''Okay you…'' he begun and tried to make her sit by herself.

''If I kill myself tonight… the stars would still appear, the sun would still come out and the Earth would still rotate… so why not?'' she said suddenly.

''Don't say that'' he said seriously.

''But it's true, and it would make the pain go away'' she said, now crying. A moment of silence followed.

''Suicide don't make the pain go away, it just passes it on to someone else'' he replied at last. For once a woman's cry didn't freak him out as much as the topic. By his answer, she observed him for a while.

''All you had to do was stay'' she sobbed.

''Can we please not…'' he didn't want to talk about this, again.

''You know I honestly believed in you'' she cut him off and they meet eyes.

''Okay, go ahead, let it all out'' there was nothing he could say that she would listen to so he would let her speak until Roman came.

''I believed you when you said I was special'' she continued. That he did mean, but it wouldn't matter if he said that.

''And I loved you, and you left me'' she added as another tear slid down her chin.

''And even if you would change your mind and want me back, I wouldn't be able to trust you. I don't believe you'll be there for me when I truly need you'' the tears had started to pick up their speed.

''And I know I should listen to everyone and move on'' she now meet his gaze again, he just sat quiet, looking at her.

''So I should hate you. I really should'' she started to sob again and wipe the tears away with the back of her hand.

''But stupidly, I still love you'' she confessed at last and pulled her legs closer to her chest before supporting her head against them.


	7. The Way Of The World

''Rollins?'' Shawn asked and Seth sighed.

''Well they all think they're working for themselves, but in reality they all get up everyday to go to work for someone else. But the thing is that usually somebody works for them so they kind of think they've got a slave. But they're all just working to get paid the very same'' Seth replied and Shawn looked surprised.

''Interesting point of view, care to take on a following question?'' Shawn asked interested and Seth shrugged.

''What is your view on the increased crime-number?'' Shawn asked and Seth sat quiet for a while.

''Well we have the bank that robs the people, so the people rob the bank. But when the police comes to get them they let them get away… because if they don't they won't have a job'' Seth said and Shawn nodded slowly.

''Interesting. And you don't happen to have a reason why it's like that?''

''That's just the way of the world'' Seth shrugged and Shawn chuckled.

''I'm impressed Mr. Rollins, well done. Okay class, the next assignment…'' Shawn started to give out instructions and Seth started to pack his bag. He could hear whispers around him and it annoyed him. Seth wasn't stupid, and he did enjoy debates like this. But he didn't like the title it gave him. Nerd? He prefers the term _more intelligent than you._

''Rollins, a moment please?'' Shawn said as Seth was about to walk out of the room. Seth stopped by the doorway and walked into the classroom again. He took a seat on top of one desk.

''I like you to attend a meeting with me'' Shawn begun.

''What kind of meeting?'' Seth raised his brows.

''One that will benefit your intelligence and…''

''Not interested, thanks'' Seth said and rose to walk away.

''I see… just out of curiosity. Is it because you are afraid of being different?'' Shawn tilted his head to the side as he merged his hands in front of himself.

''We all want to be different, which makes us all the same'' Seth replied and Shawn observed him for a while. He slowly nodded as he let Seth walk away.

''Hi'' Seth heard a sweet voice say and turned his head to the left. He only cared to reply with a nod.

''That was impressing, the thing you did in there'' Kelly smiled and once again Seth replied with a nod. But this time he managed to nod with a smile.

''So, I kind of wanted to apology for the BBQ- _thing_ '' she said as her eyes turned down to the floor.

''That's fine, I'm just glad you're okay now'' Seth said and had the intentions of leaving the conversation there, but Kelly wasn't quite done jet.

''Uhm, so I…'' she begun.

''I don't want to be rude, but I kind of don't want to get involved in your and Dean's… _thing_ '' Seth said and Kelly look at him before nodding slowly. She dug her hands into her pockets and shrugged.

''I understand. I guess I just wanted to try talking to someone that knows him'' she said and slowly turned away. Seth looked after her and struggled to walk away as well, but he couldn't.

''Dammit'' he cursed and tilted his head to the back.

''I'm listening'' he sighed and she turned surprised. She took a while to observe him, seeing if he was serious.

''Did he ever like me?'' she asked and he couldn't help but chuckle.

''It's Dean. We may be friends but we don't talk to each other like that''

''I know you think I'm stupid for still liking the guy that broke my heart. You could think I've learned from my mistake. But even if we do get together, is it weird that I would be... afraid?'' she frowned.

''When you get something you want; you also get something to lose'' Seth replied and Kelly looked at him for a while.

''Have he slept with someone after me?'' she now asked and Seth looked a little surprise. But she asked the question.

''Yeah'' he said and saw the disappointment in her eyes.

''Hey, don't ask questions you don't want the answers to'' he objected and she shook her head.

''No I did want to know that. I just… you know'' she said and shrugged.

''But I guess that's okay. I mean we were not together so it's not like he cheated on me and…'' she started to make excuses and Seth rose his brows.

''Hold on. Are you really making excuses for cheating?'' he said a little angry. This was not about Dean anymore.

''But it doesn't really count as cheating…'' she tried but it had hit a nerve.

''Cheating is not an accident. Falling off a bike is an accident… you don't just trip and fall into a vagina'' he said upset. She turned her eyes down again.

''Okay listen. I get it that you like him, and that you can't do anything about it but for your own sake you should focus on yourself. Because you can't change him, only he can make the decision to change himself'' Seth finished and Kelly looked at him impressed for a while before snorting.

''Who would have known… one is a genius, the other's insane''


	8. Kill Your Darlings Before They Kill You

''Is it just me, or does Kelly seem… different?'' Dean said as he peeked over his shoulder, watching Kelly laugh at something Alicia had said. Seth and Roman turned to see what Dean was referring to.

''I guess she finally understood that actions speak louder than words'' Seth said and returned to his phone. Dean turned to look at Seth.

''What did you say to her?'' Dean narrowed his eyes at his friend.

''Nothing'' Seth said. He just wanted to look at some pictures in peace.

''You're lying'' Dean said, knowing Seth's habits. Seth kept scrolling down his phone.

''Seth!'' Dean raised his voice and Seth turned irritated.

''I just told her that snakes don't hiss anymore, they call you babe, sweetie or friend'' he hissed and glared at Dean. No one said anything for a while.

''Okay… maybe…'' Roman tried.

''I need to finish my assignment, see you later'' Seth said and walked away.

''What's up with him?'' Dean frowned and looked at Roman.

''I have no idea'' Roman replied just as confused.

''Should we talk to him? Or should we let him be?'' Roman added and Dean thought about it for a while.

''You can try talk to him because somehow I doubt he'll listen to me right now'' Dean said and Roman nodded.

Seth threw his bag on the ground before taking a seat on the grass. He placed a book in front of him but it was mostly for the view. This way people would not disturb him. He placed his phone on top of the book and looked at it.

''What you watching?'' it was Roman. Seth didn't reply to this.

''Okay. So… is there something you wanna talk about?'' Roman said and took a seat in front of Seth.

''You know what; it's funny how day by day, nothing changes. But when you look back… everything is different'' Seth said.

''Okay what's happening man'' Roman frowned. Seth sighed and handed Roman his phone. Roman looked a bit confused at the picture in front of him. It contained Seth, his mom and his dad and they looked like a happy family.

''The beauty of photographs is that they never change…even if the people in them do'' Seth said and Roman looked up at him.

''Again?'' Roman frowned and Seth nodded.

''Man… I'm sorry'' Roman said.

''I caught her two days ago'' Seth said. This was also why he had snapped at Kelly when she tried to defend cheating.

''Are you going to tell your dad?'' Roman asked. He remembered what she had promised last time.

''Hey dad, how was work? Oh and by the way, mom is cheating on you, again'' Seth said ironically.

''Yeah, that's fucked up'' Roman agreed but what options was there.

''You know what the worst part is?'' Seth said and was looking at the picture on his phone.

''She's happy with this other dude'' Seth said.

''But she seems happy with your dad as well?'' Roman frowned.

''When you happy, you don't go look somewhere else'' Seth pointed out and Roman nodded.

''You're right, as always. So what are you going to do?'' Roman said.

''I have no fucking idea'' Seth sighed. He did not sign up for this.

''Man, not to be like that but she did promise, remember?'' Roman said.

''Well the different between promises and memories is that we break promises. And memories break us.'' Seth said and his gaze wondered away in the picture.

''Seth. You do know it's not your fault, right?'' Roman frowned.

''I kept quiet the first time. And if I speak now not only will I break up my family, I will be despised by both my dad and my mom. One because I snitched. The other because I didn't. And then, then it's my fault''


	9. Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me

''So?'' Dean appeared as Roman closed his locker.

''It's his mom'' Roman sighed and gave Dean a look.

''Again?'' Dean raised his brows and Roman responded with a nod.

''That's fucked up'' Dean continued and Roman once again nodded.

''That's what I said'' he added.

''So do we do something?'' Dean asked.

''Nah, I think we'll do great if we're just there for him'' Roman said and Dean nodded.

''Sounds good. And code pink'' Dean said fast and Roman turned around.

''Beautiful'' he smiled and Alicia gave him a quick look before opening her locker.

''What's up?'' Roman asked smiling.

''Class'' she replied shortly.

''I see. Well I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out later?'' he said with a glint in his eyes. She stopped and looked at him.

''Uhm, it would be nice, but I'll maybe have to go with my dad and…grocery shop'' she said and slowly the glint disappeared. However, he kept the smile on his face and nodded.

''You know you can say that you just don't want to, it's fine'' he said a little sad and with a smile, he walked away. Dean followed him.

''Why are you so mean to him? He actually seems kind of sweet'' Kelly walked up to Alicia and Alicia sighed.

''They all do in the beginning'' she said and rolled her eyes.

''But this one seems different'' Kelly objected.

''We thought that about Wade as well and look how well that turned out'' Alicia snorted.

''Wade is a douche'' Kelly said.

''He lied to me, he humiliated me and he broke me. Is it that strange that I just don't want it to happen again?'' Alicia's voice pitched down and Kelly could tell she was about to cry.

''I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry'' Kelly said with concern before giving her friend a hug.

''It's fine, can we go to class now?'' Alicia asked and Kelly nodded before they made their way down the hallway.

x x x

''I don't understand why you like her, she's mean'' Dean frowned. Roman chuckled and shrugged.

''The fucked up thing about that is that I am so afraid of losing her, when she's not even mine'' he said and shook his head. Dean looked at him for a while.

''Yeah, that's fucked up'' he agreed and Roman snorted with a smile on his face.

''But don't you hate being second to those you put first?'' Dean asked and Roman frowned a little stunned. Dean usually didn't ask such questions.

''I mean yeah it sucks'' Roman said. Not an good answer, but this was Seth's job.

''Mhmm'' Dean only responded.

''Ambrose!'' Shawn raised his voice and Dean jumped a little stunned in his seat.

''What is your answer?'' his teacher crossed his arms over his chest.

''Uhm, sorry, what was the question?'' Dean admitted he hadn't paid attention and to that Shawn was willing to give him another chance.

''How do you know when it's the right time for sex?'' Shawn asked.

''Well if you want to do it, just do it'' Dean shrugged and resaved a look from his teacher. There was no right and wrong answers, but it was not the answer Shawn wanted.

''Thank you Dean. Anybody else?'' Shawn tried.

''I would say, if you're uncertain, then don't'' a voice said and a smile curled up Shawn's face.

''Thank you Alice. That was it for today class, I…'' as Shawn continued, the students begun to pack their bags.

Dean threw a gaze back at the girl who had just answered his question better then him, but she was not looking and was already making her way out of the classroom.

''Dean you coming?'' Roman's voice awoke him and Dean nodded.

''I just need to return a book, then we can go to my dorm'' Roman said and Dean only followed.

''Okay you can stay here, it will only be a minute'' Roman said as he began his hunt to find the librarian. Dean placed his bag on the ground and leaned against the desk.

''I thought it was you'' a voice said and Dean turned slowly to face Kelly.

''Yeah, I'm rarely here if not Seth or Roman forces me'' Dean said and Kelly giggled. This made Dean smile a little.

''I see, do you have a favorite book?'' Kelly asked.

''Nah, I don't really read'' Dean confessed and Kelly nodded. She looked at him and he understood where she wanted to come with this.

''So what is your favorite book?'' he asked and she smiled pleased.

 _''Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me''_ she quoted as she held up a book. Dean looked at the book and then at the girl.

''So what is it about?'' he asked. Roman was not back jet so why not spill some time.

''It's about a girl, who falls in love with a boy. This boy however mostly plays her, but with time he develops feelings for her. But she's not stupid, so she stopped fooling herself. Then one day she meets him at a party, and they kiss. And suddenly she dies. And that is what took for him to realize he liked her too. But he never makes it to the funeral'' she said and he raised a brow.

''You call that a summery? How does she die? What happened after the kiss? What happened to him? Why did he never attend the funeral?'' Dean asked and Kelly giggles.

''Well I guess you have to read the book to find out'' she smirked and he looked at her.

''Nah, it sounds kind of naive'' he said and the glint in her eye disappeared. She nodded and shrugged.

''Well then, see you around'' she said and left. He moaned. He had just called her favorite book naive.

''What is wrong with you Dean'' he said to himself and sighed.


	10. It's Just Fun

''Ready to go?'' Dean asked and Roman seemed a little absent.

''Yeah one second'' Roman said and walked away.

''Hey man'' Roman walked up to Seth.

''Me and Dean are heading back to my dorm, you wanna join us?'' Roman asked and Seth shook his head.

''I'm fine'' he replied.

''You sure? Maybe it would…'' Roman tried again.

''Can't you just leave me alone'' Seth snapped and Roman looked at him a little stunned. But he eventually just nodded.

''Okay. But just so you know. This is not us leaving you. This is you pushing us away. And that's on you'' Roman said and turned to walk away. Seth watched as he once again walked up to Dean and as the both of them walked away.

''What did he say?'' Dean asked as they walked down campus.

''Crap'' Roman replied and Dean knew better then to keep this conversation going.

''So you want to go to a party tonight, or you wanna play Xbox?'' Dean asked instead.

''Party for sure'' Roman chuckled and Dean smirked.

''Hoped you would say that''

x x x

''Roman!'' Punk yelled from across the room and both Roman and Dean turned towards him.

''It's beer pong!'' Punk roared and Roman chuckled. That was his specialty. He looked over at Dean.

''Go'' Dean laughed and with a handshake he left. Dean looked around the room and stopped at Kelly who sat alone at the sofa. He sighed and digged his hands down his pockets.

''Hi'' he said and Kelly turned her gaze up.

''Hi'' she said a little nervous.

''Having fun?'' he asked.

''Yeah'' she replied and looked around the room. Dean observed her and couldn't help but smile.

''Who you looking for?'' he asked and she turned back to him.

''Uhm, Alicia. She said she would get drinks'' Kelly said and ran her hands down her legs.

''I see, so is it okay if I wait with you?'' he asked and she shrugged.

''I guess'' she said and started to look around again. Dean sighed and took a seat beside her.

''Listen, I didn't mean to trash your favorite book'' he said and she made a face.

''Is that you, or the vodka talking?'' she said and wrinkled her nose at his breath. Dean just smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

''Dean'' Kelly whispered and turned her head to the side as her gaze fell to the ground.

''What? It wouldn't be the first time right? And you can always blame the alcohol'' he said and placed his thumb one her cheek to turn her head back to him. She meet his eyes and he leaned in again. Only this time she let him.

''Dean'' she said again after a while and placed her hand on his chest before lightly pushing him away.

''What'' he said a little irritated.

''Why are you doing this to me? Why me, isn't there other girls you can seduce? Or am I just easy?'' she said and he looked at her for a while before sighing and leaning back in the sofa.

''Why must it be a reason, it's just fun?'' Dean said.

''Not when one of the persons have feelings for the other, and the other one is using that against her'' she frowned and Dean looked at her.

''I'm going to find Alicia'' she continued and before he could add anything, she rose and walked away. He just looked after her.

''There you are'' Kelly said and went up to Alicia.

''Hey girl!'' she burst out and hugged her.

''Where have you been?'' Kelly frowned.

''I went to get us drinks, but the view distracted me'' she smiled and pointed ahead of them. Kelly followed her direction and her gaze landed on Roman.

''Is that you or the vodka talking?'' Kelly repeated her question and frowned.

''I just feel lonely Kel'' she shrugged.

''But you know he likes you, you would take advantage of that'' Kelly crossed her arms. She could not understand how people could play with others feelings like that.

''It's just fun girl, why must people always be so serious'' Alicia moaned and Kelly only looked at her.

''Look! Pizza!'' Alicia suddenly burst out and headed for the box in the kitchen. Kelly looked after her and for a moment everything around her stopped. She closed her eyes and thought for a while. A big exhale followed before she opened her eyes once again and reached for the bottle in front of her. She placed it against her lips, tipped it backwards and swallowed.


	11. Didn't Mean It

**WARNING: this is more of a higher rated chapter. (T/M)**

* * *

''You okay, how much did you drink?'' Dean asked.

''I'm fine, less talking and more kissing'' Kelly said and Dean returned to the kissing.

''But I'm confused'' Dean interrupted again and Kelly pulled away to look at him.

''Twenty minutes ago you despised me, and now you're sitting on my lap with only your bra and panties on?'' he frowned and she moaned.

''It's just fun; just sex'' she quoted him and he meet her eyes.

''Right?'' she said and rocked back and forth a little dizzy. He couldn't really say anything against that without it sounding wrong or giving her hopes. She started to unbuckle his belt and he returned to kissing her. As he did so, he also unbuckled her bra and shortly after, her panties slipped off. He slowly placed her down on the bed and pushed her legs apart. As he did so, he noticed how she grabbed the blanket and tilted her head a little backwards. Not really looking at him. He looked at her for a while before sliding two fingers inside of her and she flinched.

''What are you doing?'' she frowned surprised, confused and a little nervous.

''Trust me'' he whispered as he lowered his head and headed for her neck. There he placed soft kisses as he continued to thrust two fingers inside her. She was tensed at the beginning but he could feel how she slowly loosened up and eventually she started to moan pleased. He smiled, she enjoyed it. Eventually he stopped and lifted his head a little so he could see her face. He parted her legs a little more and she tensed again. He frowned.

''Kelly...?'' he arched his brows and she meet his eyes.

''It's just sex'' she replied and placed her head to the side. He looked at her for a while and his head dropped.

''Tell me if you want me to stop'' he said as he pushed into her. She gasped, but she didn't say a word. So he continued to thrust.

Eventually he came and pulled out before rolling over to the side. For a minute they just laid there and looked at the selling, breathing heavily. Then she swung her legs to the side of the bed and went up to sited position. There she started to gather her clothes and sliding them on.

''You okay?'' he asked as he watched her back. She turned her head slightly to the side and nodded.

''This was what you wanted, right?'' she smiled lightly and rose so she could pull her pants up.

''Was it what you wanted?'' he asked.

''Yeah, it was fun'' she said and turned against him.

''I'm gonna go home now'' she added.

''You want me to walk with you?''

''Nah, it's fine'' she said and slowly opened the door.

''Okay, see you'' he said and she only nodded before disappearing.

Kelly rubbed her arm a little uncomfortable as she made her way out of the party, trying not to get contact with anyone.

''Hey!'' somebody grabbed her wrist and made her turn around. It was Roman.

''Have you seen Dean?'' he asked.

''Uhm, yeah'' she said and pointed against the room.

''Okay thank you!'' Roman said and Kelly nodded with her gaze fixed on the ground. She turned and continued to walk away.

''Hey'' Roman's voice cracked again and she turned against her willing.

''Are you okay?'' he frowned and she only nodded before once again turning and walking away. Roman looked after her for a while but then turned against the room and walked in.

''Hey'' he said to Dean that was just entering his t-shirt.

''Hey'' Dean said a little absent. His mind was somewhere else.

''Well I was going to tell you something… but I think I'm first going to ask you what's up?'' Roman frowned.

''I slept with Kelly'' Dean said shortly.

''And?'' Roman was feeling there was more to it.

''I think I've hurt her while we've had sex'' Dean said and Roman widened his eyes. He went further into the room and closed the door behind him.

''You what?! In witch way?'' Roman snapped and Dean sighed.

''I don't know I just got that feeling this time'' Dean said.

''Like does she say no but you do it anyway?'' Roman didn't quite understand.

''No, not like that. It's more that she doesn't say anything and that she tenses before I even enter and small gestures that just shows signs of fear…'' Dean tried to explain.

''Tensed? How long are your foreplays?'' Roman asked and Dean lowered his head.

''I only did foreplay this time'' he admitted and Roman widened his eyes.

''YOU ENTER HER WITHOUT FORFEPLAY?!' Roman shouted angrily.

''YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT MUST HURT FOR HER!'' he continued to roar. And Dean knew, he just never really valued the girls pleasure before his own so it didn't really accrue to him before now.

''I didn't think of it man'' Dean said and sighed. Roman looked at him and sighed as well.

''I didn't mean it'' Dean added as he lowered his shoulders.


	12. It Felt Like That

Kelly opened the door to her dorm and walked in.

''Not so loud'' Alicia moaned and Kelly flinched by surprise.

''What are you doing here?'' Kelly asked.

''I can't go home like this, my dad will kill me… Honestly you're so lucky your parents don't live in town so you get a dorm'' Alicia said. Kelly wanted to slap her for this. Everyone that lived at home was taking it for granted.

''Mmh'' she replied and tossed her shoes off. She went towards the left side of the bed since Alicia had claimed the right side.

''Can I ask you something?'' Kelly said and Alicia moaned as an answer.

''I slept with Dean'' Kelly burst out and Alicia flew up to seated position. She looked over at Kelly.

''That does not sound like a question'' she responded and Kelly shrugged.

''Something weird happened'' Kelly eventually continued.

''Still don't sound like a question'' Alicia frowned and Kelly sighed. She turned her gaze down before opening her mouth.

''When you have sex… do the guy like… put his fingers in you?'' Kelly asked a little ashamed and Alicia raised her brows. She did not expect that question.

''Uhmm, yeah… isn't that obvious?'' Alicia frowned and Kelly couldn't help but chuckle a little.

''Why do I always pick the wrong guys'' she said and started to sob.

''What? What happened?!'' Alicia half freaked out and pulled her into a hug. Kelly told the story and Alicia pulled her always from the hug so she could see her face. Kelly could see anger in her eyes.

''How could you let him enter without…?!'' she started to yell but Kelly wouldn't have it.

''Because I didn't know! You know my first was an asshole and we only did it one time. My second was an idiot, and also only one time. And Dean was my third'' Kelly sobbed. Alicia observed her for a while and sighed.

''I'm going to kill him'' she said and pulled Kelly into another hug.

''But I don't understand why he suddenly… did it?'' Kelly continued to sob.

''Listen girl, a guy who don't do foreplay do not care about the girl. So maybe he for once didn't think with his dick. But that does not make it okay'' Alicia said with a sharp tone.

x x x

''Hey… do you have a minute?'' Roman walked up to Alicia as she just closed her locker. She looked at him from head to toe before crossing her arms.

''Not for you'' she said and Roman sighed.

''Can you please listen for…'' he tried.

''Did you know?'' she hissed and Roman frowned confused.

''About Dean'' she added and Roman now understood as he started to scratch his neck.

''No, he told me yesterday. I swear that I…'' Roman tried but Alicia would not have it.

''Do you know how it feels like to see your best friend so hurt that she cries herself to sleep in your arms… knowing that you can't do shit about it?'' she hissed again and Roman could see the fire behind her eyes.

''No, I can only imagine how…'' he tried once again with a low voice but it didn't matter what he would say. Alicia was too furious.

''To hell with him!'' she yelled and Roman noticed how people started to look their way.

''I'm sorry'' was the only thing he could come up with. She looked at him for a while, heavily breathing. She then opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she spotted Dean who was headed for Kelly.

She stormed past Roman and he turned to look after her as she walked up to Kelly.

''Hey, I…'' Dean begun to talk to Kelly as Alicia approached and placed a loud slap on his cheek.

The whole hallway who had been filled with voices and other sounds, now turned quiet. The slap had even echoed a few seconds. Alicia didn't say a thing; her gaze spoke more than a thousand words. Kelly who had been taken by surprise eventually started to grip the situation.

''Let's go'' Kelly whispered as she took Alicia's hand and lightly pulled her after. Dean just stood there, frozen.

''Man, are you okay?'' Roman now walked up to him. You could see the fingermarks across his read cheek. Roman looked around, people were still staring and some were whispering.

''Mind your own business'' he yelled and people slowly started to turn away.

''Comeon man'' Roman banged Dean lightly on the back and Dean just nodded.


	13. It'll Be Okay

''How can room 305 come after 303 like what happened with room 304?! God I hate this place'' Alice hissed and looked over at Kelly and Alicia who were standing not so far away, looking back at her.

''Problems?'' she said irritated and narrowed her eyes on them.

''It's on the other side of the building. Left side is odd numbers, right is even'' Kelly said rather calmly and Alice looked at her for a while. She then turned her attention to Alicia.

''What's with you two?'' she asked eventually. Maybe they weren't as bitchy as they looked.

''None of your business'' Alicia replied and Alice chuckled. She took that last thought back.

''Let me guess, boy-trouble?'' she smirked.

''Not like you would understand'' Alicia said irritated.

''Yeah, because I would love to hear about why he only used one emoji instead of two'' Alice shook her head.

''Yeah, and maybe that's why you don't have any friends'' Alicia said but kind of regretted it afterwards. Maybe it was a little too harsh, but Alice smiled and nodded.

''Thank you for the direction'' she said to Kelly and started to walk. Kelly gave her a compassionate look in return.

''Oh, one more thing'' Alice said and turned around. The two friends looked at her.

''I don't understand why you're all under the assumption that you have to be in love, or look for love. It just causes pain, anger and hate'' she said before turning around once again and disappearing thru a door.

x x x

''I think it's bruising up'' Roman said as he stared focused on Dean's face.

''You okay?'' he asked eventually.

''Yeah'' Dean muttered and Roman frowned.

''Are you lying?'' Roman added and Dean sighed.

''Yeah'' he said and turned his face away.

''Damn, she really got a good shot'' they turned by the voice and saw Seth approach them.

''That bitch, I swear if it wasn't for the fact that she was a female I would…'' Dean cleansed his teeth and cracked his neck to the side.

''So you didn't deserve it?'' Seth said and crossed his arms. Dean looked a little shocked at him, he had been gone for two days and have the nerves to come back and drop a comment like that when he don't even know the situation?!

''Are you kidding me?! I've done her nothing wrong! If Kelly hates me then she'll slap me herself! That whore has no right to slap me in the name of her friend or whatever that was!'' Dean hissed as his voice rose within each word.

''If that's true, then this shouldn't be effecting you so much'' Seth said rather calmly and silence followed as the two friends glared at one another.

Roman turned to look at Seth and gave him the look _it's enough,_ he had made his point. Seth picked it up and trusted Roman's judgment.

''Well whatever you did, it doesn't define you forever you know'' Seth continued and Dean now chuckled.

''We all know I'm pretty sure a lost case'' he said and Seth shook his head.

''We live on a blue planet that circles around a ball of fire, next to a moon that moves the sea… and you don't believe in miracles?'' Seth raised a brow and a smirk curled up on half of his face. Roman and Dean looked at him before they both smiled.

''You see, that's why we three are a good combination'' Roman chuckled.

''Dean fuckes up, you say the wise things and I'm just handsome'' he continued and now they all chuckled.

And that is how they've always worked, and they've made it this far.


End file.
